The New Girl
by JoanLizaK
Summary: Victoria Redmond.Her life is already a mess, so what happens when she meets the troublesome,annoying yet entertaining Host Club? Will they become friends or will they find her suspicious? What kind of questions will Victoria have to answer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She was walking down an empty didn't know where she was, but a feeling of familiarity washed over felt couldn't remember being here before.'Where am I?What the hell is this place?I've ne-' her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind thinking and turned around abruptly, only to find that her surroundings had changed.'Well that's odd..' she mused to herself as she began walking casually towards a big, wooden and most likely abandoned knew very well now where she was.'Another nightmare of some sort..Though I must say, this isn't in the slightest bit .Is this even consider a nightmare?' she chuckled to was now standing in front of the door of the hand, without hesitating, reached for the door door opened slowly, revealing a dark room but nothing washed over her and she stepped door closed and darkness filled the room.'Oh great' she ,she saw laid on the floor, under the light of thousands of candles that seemed to appear out of was plain, white, sun-dress was stained with head detached from her body, a few feet she looked closely, she could still see pure shock in her green emerald girl saw her mother's mouth her shock she leaned in closer to hear what her dead mother wanted to say.'It's...all...your ..you corrupt.. ...killed Akira...and me...your Father will..soon join us!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'.The girl looked at her mother in shock, guilt, sadness but most of all , stood from her crouching position and with all her power, kicked her mother's . .'IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DECIDED TO KILL YOURSELF!' she yelled at the head, that was now gone.'AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT AKIRA DECIDED TO FOLLOW HER MOMMY'S FOOTSTEPS! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!'. Everything started to house disappeared and so did her mother's remains.

"VICTORIA!" Maria, one of her maids, called her name while shaking the poor girl back and forth, trying to wake her usually hated being the one to attempt to wake her from her peaceful slumbers, as they were rear but mostly because the young lady was, by all means, not a morning opened her eyes ever so slowly knowing full well what was going to happen would start lecturing her about how she doesn't go to her psychologist and she doesn't take her medicine and how all this would have never happened if she cared about her own well-being.

"You know if-" the maid began her speech but was cut off by the young lady.

"Please 't start.I know I should care about myself and go to ' '.I know, so don't tire your vocal cords and my ears so early in the morning."

' ', as you may have guessed, was her psychologist's called him that because when she looked at him, she could see head was oval, his nose like a triangle, his belly and - ass - perfectly forehead also seemed to create a rectangle of some sort.

"Fine!" Maria exclaimed almost child-like."Get ready for don't want to be late on your first day!"

'Oh..right.I have school academy was it?My uniform hasn't been sent yet.I hope it's not some bizarre , well..' Victoria interrupted her very lively train of thoughts to ask her maid if breakfast was already served, but to her surprise Maria was already shrugged, once again showing just how exited she was to have moved to yet another country and got to yet another prestigious school for the filthy rich and belonged in that group of people but never showed off or used her Father's power to gain wasn't 'on cloud nine' as she often said.

Victoria slid off her king-sized bed and shuffled to her walk-in because she didn't have her head in the clouds did not mean she was living an average the contrary, her family is one of the biggest industries in the ..yes.. knew that scanned through her clothes, determined not to wear a dress or a skirt or any other girly deciding on blue,slightly torn, skinny jeans, combat boots and a black, baggy T-shirt with the words 'If violence doesn't solve your problems, you're not using it enough' neatly printed on the laughed a little at the writing and then headed still had some time before school started, so she decided to skip breakfast and walk to the academy, instead of taking the unreasonably big limo, like every other rich kid put her headphones over her head and pressed the play button in the middle of her phone's screen.'Today is going to be different.I'll start my life anew and make friends whom I shall not scare off.' she thought to herself, smiling at the last part.'Like that is even possible!Wait till they see you in the morning!' a mocking voice inside her head said.'Shut up!They won't see me in the morning!' 'Yeah, they won't make it that far ' the voice snickered. 'I need to stop talking to myself. '

Okay!So what did you guys think?This is my first story EVER so be you want me to continue writing PLEASE LET ME KNOW by reviewing,favouriting or following! Thank you for reading.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.I only own my OCs and the main plot. However, if I keep writing, I'll most likely use ideas, scenery and characters (DUH~!) from the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Victoria had, after a long walk of arguing with herself, finally reached Ouran was supposed to meet at the gate with her guide, Kyoya ._The_ Kyoya third son of the Ootori , he wasn't there alone.

'_Oh!Look!There's someone else there!' _the voice in her head said._She decided that 'the voice' wasn't her, even though that made her even less sane._'Mph..the Suoh kid.' She was a few feet away when 'the Suoh kid', as she called him, spoted her and ran towards her."Bonjour, mademoiselle!" He bowed taking her hand and kissing gently."Bonjour, ." she replied giving him a sweet smile and accepting the white Alba rose he offered."I was not aware you were to be my guide as well today." she brought the rose to her nose and inhaled it's sweet scent as they walked to the Ootori."Well I couldn't miss the chance to show you lovely lady around the school grounds Ouran is so famous for!We should begin with the gardens since you show such enthusiasm for roses my love and then we can go to..." he went on describing their tour of the school, moving his hands all around the place, shining in an impossible way.

"Hello Mr. Ootori.I hope I did not keep you and waiting for too long." Victoria said with what one would see as a sweet the Ootori wasn't just saw it in her eyes when she was talking with was like him.A calculating, evil, intelligent he could even _think _of responding, Tamaki was in front of the poor girl, one hand around her waist and the other lifting her chin sligtly upwards to look at her in the eyes._Their height difference wasn't big_."Call me Tamaki, my love.I'd love to hear your sweet honey lips saying my name."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his index fingere, interested in the girls reaction.'She's not blushing.' he thought. "Mr. Suoh, no, _Tamaki_, I do not appreciate such close contact with someone I just met." the Suoh was taken aback by her girls go screaming and blushing when he does _charm_ did not work. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry mademoiselle! It's a..a..habit!" he quickly let her go and took a few steps back. "Tamaki, Ms. _Redmond_ is not a refraine from such don't want to scare her on her first day here." Kyoya stepped in putting his friend in line and reminding him who he had in front of him. "Now, Ms. Redmond, are you ready to begin?" "Yes of please, call me Victoria." she smiled again. "As you wish." Was the Ootori's blunt pushed his glasses up with an index fingere, making them glare, and the trio started walking through the school.

Needless to say, it was _huge_.'This place could use some damn_ signs_.I mean you get lost in here, no one will find you for at least a week!I wonder what- "Her train of thoughts was interrupted when the bell rang. "Then my love, lets show you to your class!" Tamaki said as Victoria noticed the students going inside the stared then finally took in the sight in front of eyes was _yellow_.A_ yellow, hideous dress._ "Umm, mademoiselle? Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked, worried at her sudden change in behaviour. "Is that the uniform the girls in Ouran wear?" " yes my love! Do you not like it?" his voice sounded sad and disappionted. "We should go to don't want to be late." Kyoya said, before Victoria could reply to the Suoh. "Yes!My friend Kyoya!You're right!Shall we go my young lady?" Victoria nodded in response and they headed towards the huge building.

_ In Class_

Victoria was waiting for her History teacher, , to finish her speech about how they should make the new student feel then took a seat between her two escorts, recieving many glares from the other girls in the class, which she chose to ignore. _'Weird...' _the voice least _he-she-it _kept her mind preoccupied during boring lessons such as teacher was writing things down on the black boared at the front of the class but Victoria didn't even bother taking felt someone poking her shoulder and turned to her left.

"You should be taking down notes you know!" Tamaki whispered to the girl next to him. "He usually bases his tests on his lectures!"

Victoria looked over at him with her brow slightly frowned."And he bases his lectures on the last 5 minutes held all of page 275." Tamaki's face dropped."Oh um..well..we hardly ever use the book so-"

"Mr. Suoh I understand that you want to make feel welcomed but nowis not the time!And you , would you care sharing with the class why you're not taking down any notes?" Victoria looked at her calmly and replied "There is no I do apologize if it seemed as though we were ignoring were simply commenting on your lecture Ms. are indeed quite good; you have obviously honored your skills to perfection."

The teacher's face turned to a light shade of pink as she puffed out her chest with 's face was a blank mask but something about her words made the teacher feel like she had been handed a golden apple.

" I have worked here for 10 years."

"Really?Extraordinary."

She huffed one last time before she turned to the board, putting a noticable amount of effort into her turned to her left and saw Tamaki starring at her with wide, violet-blue eyes filled with childish wonder.

"How did you do that!?" he whispered pointed to the board, reminding him that he should be taking down started to scribble as fast as he could trying to catch up.

_'Maybe he's not a snob, like the other rich bastards' _the voice said, making it's 'presense' known. 'Yeah, maybe his just ...an idiot...' she replied. 'Since we have some time before class ends, how about we talk about _what _or_ who_ you are exactly.' _'Who?Me?Oh my dearest...I'm your me?' _'I'm starting to doubt my sanity more and more each day..'


End file.
